


Hubris

by RoseThorne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ego, Gabriel Agreste is an idiot, Gen, Hubris, Nooroo is a little shit, Podfic Welcome, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: Amélie’s rage was so strong that the thought of the Akuma she could produce was intoxicating to Gabriel. But... he also knew exactly who she would come for in her anger.
Relationships: Amélie Graham de Vanily & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or make any money writing fanfiction.

Amélie’s rage was so strong that the thought of the Akuma she could produce was intoxicating to Gabriel. But... he also knew exactly who she would come for in her anger.

Nooroo peered up at him from the desk. “Why are you afraid, Master?”

Anger stirred within him, his fragile ego stoked by the idea of fearing his wife’s ridiculous sister.

“I fear nothing,” he snapped. “Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

He completely missed the smirk on Nooroo’s face as he was sucked into the brooch.

Gabriel’s pride and hubris would be his downfall. Hopefully today.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic inspired by conversation on Discord. I’m also writing the next chapter of “The Rebellion of Adrien Agreste” but that will take longer.


End file.
